


His Touch Was a Love Drug

by EnInkahootz



Category: Earth Girls are Easy (1988)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical High, Multi, Orgasm Control, Porn, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Valerie, a Valley girl in the 1980s, has fallen in love with a furry blue alien named Mac, and has left Earth to be with him.  On his spaceship during an exploratory voyage a year later, Valerie and Mac have a foursome with Mac's male crew members, Wiploc and Zeebo.





	His Touch Was a Love Drug

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a lyric from the song _Earth Girls Are Easy_ by Julie Brown, which was the inspiration for the movie.

It was real weird at first, being the only one not, like, covered in brightly colored fur. But Jhazalla is pretty, and the most important thing is I get to be with Mac. He’s the Captain of a spaceship, which is a really good job. I always go with him when he has to travel for work. On the ship it’s just me and Mac, plus Wiploc and Zeebo. They’re his crew but also our best friends. Zeebo is teaching me to speak Jhazallian but it’s such a confusing language. I want to fit in though. Everyone else here is an alien!

The voyages Mac’s boss sends them on can be so long. It’s their job to gather a lot of information about different planets. Sometimes they get totally stressed out, being on the ship so long and working so hard, so I always make sure to help them relax. It’s a very fun way to be helpful.

I was waiting on the ship one time, because the planet they had to explore looked gross. I was trying to study the book of notes Zeebo had made me for learning their language. I feel bad sometimes because they learned English so quick, but here it is a year since I first came to Jhazalla and I still sound like an airhead when I try to talk to people. I’m trying real hard though. But let me tell you, it’s a lot more complicated than nails.

I heard the boys approaching the ship and I put down the book. They were talking in Jhazallian but as soon as they entered the ship they switched to English. I know they don’t want me to feel left out. I’m lucky to have Mac, and to have Zeebo and Wiploc for friends.

“How was it?” I asked them in English.

“Gooey,” Wiploc said crankily. I looked down to see that his furry red torso was covered with purple ooze. Zeebo’s yellow fur was a little less dirtied but still splattered with whatever it was. 

“Is everyone okay?” I asked, worried it was some other kind of alien’s blood.

“Yes,” Mac hurried to reply. He stepped in front of the others, carrying in his arms a case of whatever they had gathered on the planet. He slid the case carefully onto a labelled shelf in the wall. He turned around and I saw he wasn’t gooey at all. He came over and hugged me close and kissed my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and pet his soft blue fur. “You are so sweet to worry, my Valerie,” he said tenderly, “it’s from one of the plants we had to take samples of. No one was hurt.”

“But it was still disgusting,” added Wiploc. “I’m going to shower.” He walked toward the ship’s bathroom. Zeebo smiled and waved at me and then followed after Wiploc.

“Of course Mac doesn’t get exploded on,” I heard Wiploc grumble from down the hall.

Mac chuckled.

“How was your day, my Valerie?” he asked me as he set a course for the next planet, then turned side-saddle on his Captain’s chair and pulled me onto his lap.

“Good,” I told him, “I did my nails,” I showed him, and he seemed to like the glittery blue I had painted them. I had added little jewels on the tips that were blue too. Since I fell in love with Mac, it’s become my favorite color. When his fur first started to grow back after we left Earth, it was so weird, but once I got used to it, I liked it. It’s soft and cozy. Mac is the best cuddler.

“Then I tried to study my Jhazallian, but I got so frustrated. It’s too complicated!”

“Aw, you’re so cute when you pout,” he replied, and kissed me softly. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it eventually,” he reassured me after the kiss, “it’s a hard language when you don’t grow up with it. Don’t feel badly, my Valerie.”

“ _Hard_ , huh?” I asked in my sexy voice. We hadn’t gotten to fuck last night, and I was going a little crazy. I removed his helmet and set it aside. I pressed the button on the side of his pelvic protector, and it opened. I slid my hand beneath the metal to find his cock. I only had to tease it gently for a few seconds before he was hard for me. I watched his ears begin to flap slowly, which happens when they’re aroused. 

“My Valerie,” he murmured, and he moved aside my curls to kiss my neck.

“Mac,” I replied, my voice half moan as he began to lick and nip a line from my earlobe down to my shoulder. He moved aside the straps of my dress and bra and continued kissing over my skin. His lips and tongue were hot, hotter than men from Earth, and I could feel the fluffy beard under his chin brushing up against me. I wrapped my fingers around his enormous width and began to stroke him slowly. His body jerked and he tossed his head back. I slid a hand into the longer fur that grew from his head like hair and kissed him as hard as I could. I felt thirsty for his mouth, like always. 

“Ooh,” I heard Wiploc say a few minutes later. Mac and I stopped kissing to turn toward him, but I didn’t let go of Mac’s erection. Zeebo was standing behind Wiploc. Both of them were nude, their fur now clean and their exposed penises soft, but flushed.

“Did you two have fun in the shower?” Mac asked with a smirk.

“Yes, but I need much more fun than that,” Wiploc declared, “you know how insatiable I am.” He grinned at us and wiggled his eyebrows.

“May we join you?” Zeebo asked, smiling sweetly.

“Sure,” I said cheerfully. I hopped off of Mac’s lap and he made a sound of protest as I let go of his cock. “Let’s go to Mac’s cabin,” I told them. There wasn’t really that much room for a comfortable foursome on the bridge of the ship. Mac shed his open pelvic protector and the three of them followed me to the bed Mac and I shared during voyages. Mac undressed me and I climbed onto the mattress and lay back against the pillows. 

Wiploc and Zeebo joined us and all three of them started to kiss my body all over. Mac was at my neck again, and Zeebo was on my left breast. Wiploc was at my inner thigh, but after a few minutes he and Mac exchanged meaningful glances, then switched places. I knew it was because Mac wanted to taste me first. Wiploc moved up to my right breast.

Mac settled himself between my legs. He looked up at me like he needed to devour me to survive, and it made me get so wet. I nodded at him, biting my lip. I knew what was coming.

I could feel my eyes widen as I watched him, waiting for the pleasure of his special Love Touch. He smiled at me playfully, his hand poised above my thigh. He was teasing me. I pouted, because I knew he couldn’t resist that. He inhaled sharply and the blurred rainbow lights gathered at his fingertips.

“Mmm, yes, please, Mac,” I asked breathily, and he made a soft, eager sound as his skin made contact with mine. The lights spread from him into me, and I felt the heady lust of his power stretch throughout my body. I was surrounded by it, floating in it, blissfully drowning in the impossibility of what was, for real, my life now. I felt like I was dreaming but also like I was more awake than ever, like I was lost in the pleasure but also like I knew exactly where I was. The sensation of the Love Touch was warm and familiar by now, but I would never truly get used to it. Each time, it amazed me.

“Mac,” I moaned hungrily. He trailed his glowing fingers up my thigh, drawing a line of the rainbow light to my pussy. I gasped and writhed with the insane ecstasy of it, and he pulled his hand away and let the light dissipate. He gave me a moment to catch my breath as he watched my face. I held up my hand and I could see the rainbow light blurring my edges. 

“Mac,” I cried, reaching for him. I couldn’t stand to wait any longer. 

Right away he brought his mouth to my pussy. I parted my legs wide for him. Wiploc had been biting my nipple just hard enough, but then he lifted his head to watch as Mac began to lick me. Zeebo was sucking on my other nipple and he reached his hand to cover the breast Wiploc had left lonely. I grabbed the long fur on the back of Wiploc’s head and pulled. 

“Don’t just watch, Wiploc,” I said in my commanding voice. Wiploc liked to be told what to do.

I was going to think of something to order him around about, but just then I felt Mac lengthen his tongue, as they can with any body part, and its tip wound itself around my clit. I couldn’t form words, but I heard myself moaning loudly. My hand was still in Wiploc’s fur and I gripped and pulled it hard, jerking his head back. He made a short, eager grunt. Mac slid a finger slowly inside me as his coiled tongue pumped up and down my swollen clit. 

“She looks so wet,” Zeebo said, raising his head from my breast, “are you so wet, Valerie?” he asked me.

“ _So_ wet,” I told him, and he kissed me, his tongue slowly extending in my mouth, caressing the insides of my cheeks as it wrapped around my tongue.

I felt Mac put a second finger in as he pleasured me with his hot tongue, and I ground my hips in tight circles against him. I released my grip on Wiploc’s fur and he moved to run his mouth over my breasts. Zeebo broke our kiss to look at Wiploc, who stretched over my body to meet Zeebo’s lips. Zeebo kissed him back with a slight roughness and I watched their mouths merging. They are so cute together.

Then Wiploc pulled away and crawled down to join Mac between my legs. Wiploc moved his head as close to my pussy as he could reach with Mac in the way. Mac removed his fingers from my pussy, and I made a pouty sound. But then Wiploc extended his tongue like a snake and it reached under Mac’s chin to stroke my opening. 

“Mmm,” I encouraged, and I felt Wiploc’s tongue slide inside. I gasped as it twirled in me, Mac’s tongue still on my clit, and then Zeebo was kissing me and I slid my hands into his fur and kissed him back hard. Wiploc fucked me with his long tongue, thrusting it in and out. Mac worked his fingers back inside, tucking them beside Wiploc’s tongue and curling them to find my g-spot. Mac rubbed hard circles inside as Wiploc’s tongue pounded me.

I had to pull away from Zeebo’s kiss to moan as I felt my orgasm approach. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” I cried, and I gripped Mac’s head and held it to me as I came hard and long, my body shuddering from the pleasure of the three of them on me, my head falling back, my eyes squeezing closed as I lost myself in the ecstasy. 

I spent a lot of time coming, and when I finally finished, I opened my eyes and saw the three of them watching me ravenously. Wiploc and Zeebo were holding each other’s erections and stroking softly, and Mac was holding his own and licking his lips.

“Who’s going where tonight?” I asked blissfully. I decided I wanted it from behind, so I got on all fours and waited for them to decide on the details. Soon enough Mac was at my pussy and Wiploc was at my mouth. Zeebo watched as I opened my mouth wide and Wiploc and Mac entered me at the same time, stuffing me at both ends. Mac groaned as he filled my pussy, and I made a muffled sound around Wiploc’s cock. Wiploc’s noise was almost a shriek and he jerked his hips as he worked his fingers into my hair.

Zeebo came up behind Wiploc. I couldn’t see around Wiploc’s body, but I could tell by his breathing that Zeebo was teasing his asshole. After a while Wiploc barked and his pelvis twitched as Zeebo made a deep, rich moan.

Zeebo began to fuck Wiploc, driving Wiploc’s cock into my mouth with each thrust. Mac stroked my back and then gripped my hips and started to pound hard and fast into my dripping pussy. After a short time, I started to buck back against him because I was ready to be stretched further and I wanted to make sure he knew it. He grunted and his cock began to expand inside me.

“My Valerie, my Valerie,” he murmured sweetly as he fucked me, his unbelievably huge cock pulling partially out and pushing fully in again and again. I could hear the slick sounds of my wetness as he moved in me, and I moaned loudly around Wiploc’s hardness. 

When I’m high from the Love Touch, if I let it take me, it’s like everything goes away but the good feelings, it’s like I _become_ the good feelings, and I’m in some special place, some magic, faraway place where nothing bad can get me. I felt their cocks, I felt their bodies around me, and I could almost feel their pleasure. All four of us were joined by our lust, linked by our bodies, and we were moving together. Mac reached his hot fingers under my body to press to my clit and my hips jerked away for an instant because it was so intense, but then I started to grind against him. 

“Wiploc,” I heard Zeebo yell with passion.

“Valerie,” Wiploc whined as he shuddered, “can I come in your mouth?”

“Say please,” Zeebo commanded him, “respect the lady.” He slammed harder into Wiploc.

“Please?” Wiploc cried out, and I made an enthusiastic sound of agreement around him.

“Zeebo,” Wiploc asked, “can I?”

“Fuck, yes, good boy,” Zeebo told him, and the two of them started their orgasms. Mac held off though, and I shivered from his expert fingers on my clit as I swallowed Wiploc’s seed, feeling his cock pulse in my mouth. Wiploc held onto my head and his whole body shook as he finished. I used my tongue to clean every drop. It was hot and salty, but the aftertaste was a little sweet.

Once Zeebo and Wiploc had moved back, Mac pulled out to flip me over and lay me onto the bed. His cock had expanded enough inside me that it hurt just a little when he pulled it all the way out, even though he did it gently. But it was a good hurt. Real good. He settled on top of me and guided himself back inside. He had brought the size of his hardness back down a little so that he could enter me, but once he was in again I felt him fill me completely, stretch me to my limit. Zeebo and Wiploc sat to the side and watched, Wiploc draped hazily across Zeebo’s lap. 

I mostly looked into Mac’s eyes as he made love to me, but out of the corner of my eyes I snuck glances at Wiploc and Zeebo. They were both hard again and they jerked each other lazily, their gaze fixed on me and Mac. I moaned as loudly as I could, because I wanted everyone to know how good it felt. Mac growled and sped up his movements, and I arched my back and nearly screamed. I love making him growl.

Wiploc barked so loudly that Mac and I both turned to look at him. Zeebo was pumping his fist furiously around Wiploc’s erection.

“Don’t you dare come until I say,” Zeebo told him. Wiploc nodded, biting his lip and stroking Zeebo’s length with slow, steady movements. “Watch Mac and Valerie and keep your damn mouth shut.”

I giggled, because it was way too fun to see Wiploc ordered around. But then Mac worked an arm between our bodies and brought the Love Touch to my clit for a split second, and my giggle abruptly turned into a wild, lustful cry. It felt so good I couldn’t stand it. The intensity was painful, but I wanted it to last forever, but I couldn’t hold on, I couldn’t wait, it was too good, too good - 

“Mac, Mac, I’m coming,” I yelled just in time, and it started: an orgasm so severe my eyes teared up as I bucked and clutched the fur on his back.

“Valerie,” he nearly sang as he came too, “I love you,” he exclaimed in Jhazallian; it was a phrase he knew I understood, and I fumbled my way through saying it back, and he kissed me, and we moaned against each other’s mouths.

“Go, come, now,” Zeebo told Wiploc, and an instant later the two of them shot over each other’s hands, their eyes still on me and Mac. My orgasm went on for a long time, and I stretched out my body and writhed, wanting them all to see how much fun I was having. When it was finally over, Mac climbed off of me and lay beside me. He pulled me close, and I settled my head on his furry chest and listened to his two hearts beating. Wiploc and Zeebo curled up together on my other side, and the four of us fell asleep for a little while.


End file.
